C'est dur d'aimer
by pavarotti62
Summary: Kurt aime Blaine, mais Blaine en aime un autre du moins c'est ce qu'il pense.


Depuis quelque temps tout aller mieux dans ma vie, j'avais du quitter il y a quelques mois de ça mon lycée à cause de mon attirance pour les garçons, ce qui me fit partir ? Le fait que je sois gay, je me retrouvais donc dans le lycée de la Dalton académy, lieu la tolérance zéro est pratiquée, de plus ils avaient une chorale « les Warblers » et j'adore chanter. Il ya quelque temps de ça, j'ai rencontré un garçon adorable, nous ne sommes qu'au stade de l'amitié, il est gentil et il me comprend, tout comme je le comprends, il à lui-même des problèmes dans son lycée. Il à donc lui aussi rejoins le dalton academy. Bref tout va bien enfin tout allait bien jusqu'à une semaine, Kurt ne me parle plus il m'évite et ses bonjours dans les couloirs sont distants et je n'arrive pas à cerner pourquoi. J'essaye de trouver le point déclencheur et je ne vois vraiment pas. Il fallait que je me bouge ca pouvait plus durer. Je tenais à Kurt, son amitié est importante. C'est alors que je le vis à l'autre bout du couloir.

Kurt, attend, tu as cinq minutes.

Bonjour Blaine, ben en fait je vais en cours, on se voit plus tard.

Kurt stop ca suffit, pourquoi tu m'évites.

Je ne t'évite pas, j'ai cours excuse moi, je dois y aller.

Kurt s'en alla laissant Blaine sans aucune réponse mais encore plus inquiet. Plus tard, Les Warblers s'étaient réuni pour un conseil spécial à la demande de Blaine. Il savait que Kurt y serai. Il avait l'intention de lui faire comprendre en chanson qu'il tenait à lui.

Blaine, tu as demandé la réunion des Warblers pour t'aider à faire quelque chose, la dernière fois c'était pour avouer tes sentiments à un garçon dont tu étais amoureux, cette fois c'est pour quoi ?

Pour retrouver un ami. Mais il n'est pas là. Comme vous avez du le remarquer, Kurt ne me parle presque plus et j'en ignore la cause alors je veux lui faire comprendre que quoi qu'il se passe, je suis là.

Ok et tu as choisi une chanson en particulier.

Oui "I stand by you", des Pretenders.

Bon choix. Voila Kurt.

Bonjour pardon pour le retard.

Kurt je souhaitais retenir ton attention avec une chanson.

Kurt s'asseya dans un coin de la salle et regarda Blaine, le regard triste, et limite en larme.

**_Oh, why you look so sad ?_**_**  
**__**Oh, pourquoi sembles tu si triste ?**__**  
**_**_The tears are in your eyes,_**_**  
**__**Il y a des larmes dans tes yeux**__**  
**_**_Come on and come to me now._**_**  
**__**Viens et viens à moi maintenant**__**  
**_**_And don't be ashamed to cry,_**_**  
**__**Et n'aie pas honte de pleurer**__**  
**_**_Let me see you through,_**_**  
**__**Laisse moi voir ce qu'il y a en toi**__**  
**_**_'Cause I've seen the dark side too._**_**  
**__**Car moi aussi j'ai connu de mauvaises périodes**__**  
**_**_When the night falls on you,_**_**  
**__**Quand la nuit te tombe dessus**__**  
**_**_You don't know what to do,_**_**  
**__**Que tu ne sais pas quoi faire**__**  
**_**_Nothing you confess_**_**  
**__**Rien de ce que tu confesseras**__**  
**_**_Could make me love you less._**_**  
**__**Te fera baisser dans mon estime**__**  
**_**_I'll stand by you,_**_**  
**__**Je serai à tes côtés**__**  
**_**_I'll stand by you,_**_**  
**__**Je serai à tes côtés**__**  
**_**_Won't let nobody hurt you,_**_**  
**__**Je ne laisserai personne te blesser**__**  
**_**_I'll stand by you._**_**  
**__**Je serai à tes côtés**__**  
**_**_So, if you're mad, get mad ;_**_**  
**__**Alors, si tu es fou, sois fou**__**  
**_**_Don't hold it all inside,_**_**  
**__**Ne prends pas tout sur toi**__**  
**_**_Come on and talk to me now._**_**  
**__**Viens et parle moi**__**  
**_**_And hey,_**_**  
**__**Et, hey**__**  
**_**_What you got to hide ?_**_**  
**__**Qu'as tu à cacher ?**__**  
**_**_I get angry too,_**_**  
**__**Moi aussi je m'énèrve**__**  
**_**_Well, I'm a lot like you._**_**  
**__**Bien, je te ressemble beaucoup**__**  
**_**_When you're standing at the crossroads_**_**  
**__**Lorsque tu restes là au carrefour**__**  
**_**_And don't know which path to choose,_**_**  
**__**Et que tu ne sais pas quel chemin prendre**__**  
**_**_Let me come along,_**_**  
**__**Laisse moi venir**__**  
**_**_'Cause even if you're wrong,_**_**  
**__**Car même si tu te trompes**__**  
**_**_I'll stand by you,_**_**  
**__**Je serai à tes côtés**__**  
**_**_I'll stand by you,_**_**  
**__**Je serai à tes côtés**__**  
**_**_Won't let nobody hurt you._**_**  
**__**Je ne laisserai personne te blesser**__**  
**_**_I'll stand by you,_**_**  
**__**Je serai à tes côtés**__**  
**_**_Take me in into your darkest hour,_**_**  
**__**Emmène moi dans tes moments les plus noirs**__**  
**_**_And I'll never desert you,_**_**  
**__**Je ne t'abandonnerai jamais**__**  
**_**_I'll stand by you._**_**  
**__**Je serai à tes côtés**__**  
**_**_And when, when the night falls on you, baby,_**_**  
**__**Et quand, quand la nuit te tombe dessus, bébé**__**  
**_**_You're feeling all alone,_**_**  
**__**Que tu te sens tout seul**__**  
**_**_You won't be on your own._**_**  
**__**Tu ne seras pas livré à toi-même**__**  
**_**_I'll stand by you,_**_**  
**__**Je serai à tes côtés**__**  
**_**_I'll stand by you,_**_**  
**__**Je serai à tes côtés**__**  
**_**_Won't let nobody hurt you._**_**  
**__**Je ne laisserai personne te blesser**__**  
**_**_I'll stand by you,_**_**  
**__**Je serai à tes côtés**__**  
**_**_Take me in into your darkest hour,_**_**  
**__**Emmène moi dans tes moments les plus sombres**__**  
**_**_And I'll never desert you._**_**  
**__**Je ne t'abandonnerai jamais**__**  
**_**_I'll stand by you._**  
_Je serai à tes côtés._

La chanson finie, il y eu un blanc dans la salle, les larmes de Kurt étaient sortie toutes seules, si bien qu'il se sauva en courant dans la salle, Blaine sur ses talons.

Kurt attend, s'il te plait, mais qu'est ce qui t'arrive, Kurt arrête.

Blaine arrête de faire ça, laisse moi.

Kurt rentra chez lui en pleur, Burt n'arriva même pas a l'arrêter, il était inquiet mais il savait que Kurt était mieux seul dans ces moments là.

PDV KURT.

Je suis un idiot fini, je ne peux pas rester comme ça, mais comment lui faire comprendre. Je n'arrive pas à oublier cette après midi là.

FLASHBACK

j'aimerai chanter une chanson à l'élu de mon cœur, mais je vais avoir besoin

warblers

Pas de problème Blaine, où as-tu l'intention de faire ta déclaration ?

Au centre commercial.

La question me vint tout naturellement.

pourquoi le centre commercial ?

Parce que l'élue de mon cœur y travaille.

Mon visage se décomposa, ce jour là je ne suis pas venu, j'avais pensé que c'était pour moi cette sérénade. J'étais le seul à être amoureux et ca faisait mal. Depuis je n'arrive pas à le regarder en face, je l'aime, moi Kurt Hummel je suis fou amoureux de Blaine et ca à jamais fait aussi mal d'aimer. Kurt s'étala sur son lit de tout son long et ferma les yeux, tout se chambouler dans sa tête, la chanson de Blaine, leur première rencontre, leur complicité et cet inconnu qui lui avait pris Blaine. Il fut tiré de ses réflexions par son portable.

_**SMS BLAINE**_ :

Kurt, c'est moi, tu sais ton meilleur ami, j'ai besoin de te parler. Je t'en prie dis-moi ce qui ne va pas.

_**SMS KURT :**_

Rien…

_**SMS BLAINE :**_

Tu te fiches de moi ! Je suis coriace alors dis moi !

_**SMS KURT :**_

Je vais me coucher bonne nuit.

_**SMS BLAINE :**_

Non ne fais pas ça, ne m'éjecte pas, pas encore une fois.

_**SMS KURT : **_

Je n'ai pas le temps, et tu as certainement mieux à faire.

La voix de Burt se fit entendre en haut de l'escalier.

Kurt à table !

J'ai pas faim papa, laisse moi.

Je ne te le demande pas deux fois, tu descends manger !

N'insiste pas je te dis que je n'ai pas faim.

Je sui inquiet Carole, il est bizarre en ce moment, on ne voit plus Blaine et il est tout le temps triste, il ne sort plus de sa chambre, sauf pour les cours

Tu veux que je lui parle

Oui moi je ne suis pas à l'aise avec ces choses là.

Ok j'y vais.

Carole mis l'assiette de Kurt sur un plateau et frappa à la porte du jeune homme.

_**SMS BLAINE :**_

Mieux à faire ? Tu entends quoi par là.

_**SMS KURT : **_

Ton petit ami …. Je coupe mon père m'appelle !

_**SMS BLAINE : **_

Quel petit ami, Kurt je comprends rien, je t'appelle !

_**SMS KURT :**_

Non inutile, je coupe mon téléphone.

Blaine qui n'avait pas vu le message de Kurt appela quand même et tomba sur la messagerie.

PDV BLAINE

Kurt répond bon sang, j'en peux plus de cette situation. Tu me manques (Blaine avait raccroché)

Oh mon dieu qu'est ce que je viens de dire. ! Mais pourtant c'est vrai, il me manque. Je

m'inquiète pour lui, je suis mal quand je le vois pas. Aucun doute je suis tomber amoureux de Kurt. Il faut que j'aille le voir.

Pendant ce temps dans la chambre de Kurt.

Kurt c'est Carol, je peux entrer.

Oui vas y.

Kurt tout va bien, ton père s'inquiète.

Je vais bien, rassure le (le téléphone sonna pour le message vocal de Blaine)

Tu as un message.

C'est rien c'est Blaine.

On ne le voit plus souvent en ce moment, il y a un problème entre vous deux.

Tu parle de lui comme si on était en couple.

Ce n'est pas le cas ?

Non, hélas. (les larmes commençaient à couler le long des joues de Kurt.)

Kurt regarde moi. Oh je crois que j'ai compris, tu es amoureux de Blaine et lui non c'est ça.

Comment tu sais, oh peu importe.

Raconte-moi.

Il a voulu chanter une chanson d'amour pour l'élue de son cœur, j'ai cru que c'était moi. On passe, enfin on passait beaucoup de temps ensemble, complice, le même café, les mêmes gouts, j'ai eu tord de croire que ca voulait dire quelque choses.

Disons que tu t'es mis dans la situation inversa, tu aime tellement Blaine que tu as cru que c'était réciproque quand lu ne voyait en toi qu'un véritable ami. Tu viens de prendre conscience que ce n'est pas le cas et ca fait mal.

C'est vrai, mais il y a autre chose, et j'ai honte de ce que j'ai fait.

Dis-moi.

Je tourne le dos à Blaine depuis ce jour là. Je ne parviens pas à le regarder en face, pire je suis méchant avec et ce n'est pas moi.

Tu souffres c'est normal, quand tu lui avoueras, il comprendra j'en suis sur.

Lui avouer que je l'aime ! ben voyons comme si c'était simple.

Il faut que tu le fasses, tu ne peux pas laisser les choses continuer comme ça. Je te laisse le plateau, mange un peu au moins.

Merci Carole.

De rien.

Kurt ne toucha rien de son déjeuner ou presque rien, puis pris son portable.

Blaine c'est Kurt, rejoins au cimetière de Lima. Il faut qu'on parle.

Kurt ! enfin, dis-moi ce qui se passe

Au cimetière dans une heure.

OK

Kurt sorti de la maison, en prenant soin de dire à son père où il allait. Kurt arriva avant Blaine au cimetière où du moins c'est ce qu'il croyait, Kurt s'arrêta devant la tombe de sa mère. Blaine l'observait de loin.

maman, c'est Kurt, j'ai besoin de toi, je viens de passer par pas mal d'épreuve mais je m'en suis toujours sorti, là j'arrive pas ca s'appelle grandir, mais j'aurai du grandir avec toi. Il faut que je te dise, je suis amoureux et j'ai du mal à assumer le fait qu'il en aime un autre. Depuis qu'il a fait son coming out dans ce centre commercial, j'ai mal, il ne le sait pas, mais il m'a tué avec ses aveux. Je pensais être ce garçon, mais non. Aide-moi maman ! je sais plus quoi faire, je suis allé trop loin. Donne la force de lui avouer, de m'excuser.

C'est à moi à m'excuser.

Blaine ?

Regarde-moi Kurt.

Pas ici, pas devant ma mère.

Ok, je t'attends plus loin.

Au revoir maman, tu me manques.

Kurt rejoignit Blaine et attendit que celui-ci fit le premier pas. Mais au lieu de cela Blaine s'approcha de Kurt, et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes Kurt recula et fixa Blaine

pourquoi ?

Parce que tu m'a manqué et que je viens de prendre conscience que je t'aime.

Pardon, tu quoi ?

Je suis amoureux de toi, Kurt Hummel et si je t'ai blessé c'était sans le vouloir, je n'ai rien vu, rien compris. Pardon.

Excuse acceptée. Viens là et embrasse-moi.

Avec joie.

Blaine attrapa Kurt par la taille et l'embrassa avec une passion qui fit oublié à Kurt tout ce dont pourquoi il avait mal. Et c'est dans le regard de Blaine qu'il laissa échappé tout l'amour qu'il avait en lui. Blaine le regarda et lui murmura un « je t'aime » très très tendre.


End file.
